You are Important
by lolaf
Summary: Rei hasn't exactly been feeling so welcome as of late, and Nagisa has taken notice. What does it take to shake Rei out of his funk? One shot, Day 1 of Reigisa week.


Author's note: A short one-shot I wrote for Reigisa week. Day 1's theme is first kiss.

There was near silence, just the gently lapping of the water against the edge of the pool. Then the silence was split, an echo of a body hitting the water and limbs displacing it, a rhythm of splashing and quick breaths. Rei watched Nagisa for a moment, tracking his movement with a critical eye. Then as the blond boy was pushing off of the other end Rei took his mark. Fingers curled around the block, as he waited. The splashing grew louder and Nagisa began to pull into view. Rei closed his eyes and as Nagisa pulled into a stop, his hand slapping the side of the pool, Rei was launching himself forwards.

For the briefest of seconds he was arcing over the water, flying above the pool then just as suddenly as it had started he was pushing through the water. From there it was all theory, his momentum driving him up and out of the water for a breath before pushing back down and starting the cycle over again. By the time Rei was done his lap he was panting, hands slapping the end of the pool and head tossing back as he gasped for air.

"Good time Rei-chan!" He looked up to see Nagisa, a towel draped around his neck and a hand outstretched to help him out of the water. For a moment they stayed like that, Nagisa reaching down, Rei looking up at him. Then Rei was pushing away from Nagisa's hand slightly, and shaking his head.

"One more go." Rei said, ducking below the water.

* * *

Nagisa frowned as he watched Rei once more step onto the block.

"Oh you guys are still here?" Nagisa turned to see Kou walking in from the locker rooms.

"Yeah," he nodded, "I keep suggesting we get going but he always wants to have one more try. He requested this special practice but never wanted to work on anything but the exchange…" Kou just nodded. "Hey… I thought you left with Mako-Chan and Haru-Chan."

"I did, but then Makoto-senpai and Haruka-senpai were going to walk home, so I wanted to see if we could all take the train together…"

Nagisa nodded and the two watched Rei swim in silence for a while. As the blue haired boy reached the end of the pool again he surfaced with a gap. Neigisa began to approach the side of the pool again; watching as Rei pulled his goggles off a bit too violently. This time Rei accepted his hand out.

* * *

Rei stared at his feet, feeling the warm shower water pound on his head.

"You ready to go?" He looked up to see Nagisa approaching the showers, now fully dressed and rubbing his head with his towel.

"Yeah I guess…" Rei gave in and turning the shower off. He certainly didn't miss Nagisa's frown.

"Rei-chan? Are you okay?" For a moment Rei considered not answering but the boy was blocking his exit from the showers so he sighed and leaned against the tiled wall.

"Nagisa-kun, am I a failure?"

"Rei-chan, why-"

"Look I know I'm not the strongest swimmer, you don't have to sugar coat it for me. I also understand why it was so important that Rin-san swam during the relay but…" He hesitated unsure he could even begin to voice the next part.

"Rei-chan you are-"

"Not as good as Rin-san." He stated plainly. "Even after the first relay we swam, all I heard was his name, how you all missed swimming with him." Rei's voice was starting to crack and waver.

"Rei…" Nagisa said sadly, his hands suddenly on Rei's cheeks. Rei found himself staring into the blond boy's brilliant magenta eyes. "You are important." Nagisa whispered softly before pulling Rei down before pushing his lips against Rei's. The bespectacled boy was in shock for a moment, eyes wide and blood rushing to his face. Then he was wrapping long arms around the shorter boy, pulling him closer.

It had come as a shock, though not an unhappy one. Rei had often thought about kissing Nagisa, though he had never been brave enough to act upon it.

"You are important." Nagisa added again as they pulled apart. For a moment Rei stared in quiet shock at Nagisa.

"Well… uh…" Rei fumbled unable to form any real thoughts.

"Now you better hurry up and get dressed Gou-chan is waiting for us." Just like that Nagisa was back to his old self, giving Rei his signature grin and a small wink before skipping out of the changing room with a slight giggle.

Rei stared, gaping, for a moment longer before he managed to gain a hold of his thoughts again. Then he smiled, grabbed his stuff and went to go strip.


End file.
